The present invention relates to DIMM memory connector which cooperates with fully buffered requirements.
Card Connectors that connect a daughterboard such as a DIMM, to a motherboard have long been used in electronic devices such as personal computers. Such connectors typically include a connector housing having opposed contacts for interconnection to the DIMM module, are interconnected to the motherboard via contact tines, and have a latching mechanism which latches the DIMM to the card connector. However as the electronic speed continues to increase, so too, must the card connectors increase their performance.
Such is the case with the fully buffered requirements which requires a minimization of both contact skew as well as far/near end crosstalk.
As far as the contact skew is concerned, this requirement calls for a minimization of signal path difference in the contact system, and therefore requires substantially similar contact path lengths in the opposed contacts referred to above. With respect to the minimization of crosstalk, this requirement results in a contact configuration having no dead end stubs for contact rigidification, as is present in other DIMM designs. Such an example is shown in our U.S. Patent publication number U.S. 2005/0112933.
It is therefore an object to overcome these known shortcomings.